


Игры памяти

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз ничего мне не оставил — только память, и та предает меня, и некому меня поправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - сурикат бонапарт

Свет? Они его не выключали. Чертовски хорошие лампы, не знаю, как они их смастерили. Может, помог Маккой — я слышал, он принимал в этом участие.  
Хорошие парни помогают хорошим парням; плохие парни не различают время суток.  
Сколько времени прошло? Не знаю. Я не мог считать дни — исчислять время. Полагаю, у меня установился какой-то свой цикл, но я не знаю, сколько в нем было часов. Считать дни и вовсе было невозможно — я и не пытался. Я сбивался со счета, пытаясь пересчитать пальцы на руках и ногах; о больших числах я и не думал.

Самое болезненное было — умственный голод. Физический голод не был для меня новинкой, я привык к нему — к тому же в камере незачем было много есть, я ни на что не тратил силы. Но оказаться с пустой головой в пустой камере было невыносимо. Каждому из нас нужны новые впечатления и новые мысли, чтобы происходил обмен; в камере я гонял одни и те же мысли по кругу. Раз за разом, одно и то же: сцены, фразы, звуки.  
В лагере дни сливались в один, но я знал, что день кончился и день начался. Кто-то умирал, кто-то заболевал, капо менялись, я ловил обрывки разговоров, гадал, что будет на ужин. Здесь на ужин всегда было одно и то же: бесцветная куриная грудка, чуть-чуть цветной капусты, пластмассовый бисквит.

Я всегда гордился своей памятью: мне было чем гордиться. Тем унизительнее было обнаружить, что из моей головы вымывается всё то, что я когда-то знал. Проснувшись, я не всегда мог вспомнить свое имя; я не забыл свой номер только потому, что он остался надписью на коже. Слова, редкие и не очень, места, где я бывал, прочитанные книги — это всё куда-то исчезало, утекало сквозь пальцы. Приходилось заставлять себя вспоминать — наказывать себя за глупость. Никакой еды, пока не вспомнишь свою улицу. Не шевельнешься, пока не назовешь пять неправильных глаголов.  
Даже это не помогало.  
Но были вещи, которые я никак не мог забыть. Смерть матери; убийство Шоу; Чарльз. Его я пытался забыть чаще всего, и он раз за разом всплывал в моей памяти, совершенно разный — и в тот день на Кубе, и в день нашего знакомства, и в одной из поездок, всегда улыбающийся, всепрощающий. Он простил меня еще до того, как я успел провиниться, на прощение и понимание Чарльз не скупился никогда.

Из-за него я оказался здесь — это он запихнул меня в каменный мешок, пять стен по пятнадцать шагов каждая. Или это была моя глупость? Я не уверен в том, что произошло. Не уверен в том, что происходит. Не знаю, в чем я вообще могу быть уверен — все мои органы чувств обманывают меня, моя мутация и вовсе отказала, моя память предает меня.  
Чарльз, Чарльз — он не покидает моих мыслей. Очаровательный Чарльз, примерный гражданин — никакого самосуда, у него не поднялась рука; он предпочел отдать меня правительству, чтобы избавить себя от грязной работы.  
Может, это он просил не убивать меня? Оставил меня гнить заживо, очень милосердно, очень похоже на него. Невыносимая жизнь лучше отсутствия жизни; когда-то я был с этим согласен.

Страшнее всего — терять себя, того себя, каким ты был когда-то. Я запомнил себя совсем другим — дрожащие руки бывшего покорителя мира не могут даже удержать поднос с едой, встать с постели пытка, я превратился в мусульманина [1], в карикатуру на себя. Тогда меня питала ненависть — теперь я должен ненавидеть Чарльза.  
Как можно ненавидеть того, кто принял тебя таким, какой ты есть? Как можно ненавидеть того, кто продал тебя с потрохами, надеясь выйти сухим из воды? Это же Чарльз — как я могу его ненавидеть? Как я, Эрик Леншерр, — я все же вспомнил имя, — как я могу ненавидеть Чарльза Ксавье?

***

Идея была гнилая с самого начала. Еще тогда, на Кубе, Чарльз уже знал, что совершает ошибку, но ему пришлось делать выбор; он предпочел меньшее зло. Своим решением он не гордился — он постарался сделать так, чтобы пострадало меньше людей, но ему пришлось сдать ферзя, чтобы спасти всю доску.  
Тогда это и правда казалось лучшим выходом. Эрик оказался в безопасном месте — безопасном и для него, и для окружающих, — больших жертв не было, только Шоу; Чарльз успел остановить Эрика, когда тот только поднял в воздух ракеты. Эрика не стоило бы оставлять в живых — это было в высшей степени нелогично, — и обе статьи в приговоре обещали смертный приговор (Кодекс США, раздел 18, геноцид и убийство гражданина Штатов, совершенное за границей; они словно специально выбрали то, что совсем не подходило); но с исполнением затянули, и тянуть будут столько, сколько будет нужно Чарльзу.  
Отдать Эрика правосудию — это одно; убить его, хоть и чужими руками, — совсем другое. Жизнь в тюрьме лучше отсутствия жизни; лучше знать, что Эрик никогда не простит его, чем знать, что Эрика нет больше.

Чарльз смог тогда сторговаться с правительством — он отдает им Эрика, дает показания и растворяется. Пришлось использовать Церебро, чтобы подчистить записи, но Чарльз смог уйти в тень и спокойно заняться школой — насколько он вообще был способен спокойно чем-то заниматься.  
Рейвен предпочла уйти со сцены: она присылала открытки, и Чарльз решил оставить ее в покое. Хватило ему одной потери. Она вернется, если захочет: ее всегда будут ждать.  
Меньшее зло; он рискнул и, возможно, проиграл. Чарльз уже не узнает, к чему могли бы привести другие варианты. Что бы он смог сделать? Позволить Эрику осуществить его план? Вариант один: начало ядерной войны. Убить Эрика? Вариант два: лишиться всего. Ради спасения мира Чарльз бы охотно отдал свою жизнь, если бы его жизнь была б кому-то нужна.  
Он сделал то, что сделал; грызть себя не имело смысла. Зализав раны, Чарльз принялся за дело, сунул фотокарточку в бумажник и постарался к ней привыкнуть. Он сможет это пережить; время лечит; когда идешь через ад, постарайся держать шаг.

Время шло; Чарльз перестал бояться и принял бомбу; школа росла. Война во Вьетнаме близилась к концу, и некоторые из учеников шли добровольцами; но про их школу деликатно забывали, и они смогли пройти через это всё без значительных потерь. Прически менялись, школу накрыло битломанией, Рейвен приехала с визитом и уехала через неделю, Чарльз исследовал историю мутаций; жизнь кипела.

Эта девушка пришла за час до полудня: постучалась в дверь, захотела поговорить с профессором и вскоре уже сидела в кабинете Чарльза, совсем еще подросток с не по возрасту уставшим взглядом.  
— Ему готовят побег, — сказала она. Ни приветствия, ни имени, сразу к новостям.  
Чарльз откатился чуть назад. Ну да, конечно, Рейвен — Чарльз не лез в ее мысли, и она решила за его спиной... конечно же.  
— Что я должен сделать? Уговорить его остаться? Он не послушает, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Ты видишь будущее?  
Девушка рассеянно моргнула.  
— Я из будущего, — совершенно обыденным тоном сказала она. И рассказала Чарльзу все, что знала. Чарльз пожалел, что убрал бутылку из ящика стола.

Она представилась как Китти Прайд; в том будущем она училась у Чарльза, уже старика, и по его же просьбе пришла в прошлое.  
— Я должна была попасть в шестьдесят второй год, — она смотрела на угол стола, — но моих сил бы не хватило. Мы нашли момент, когда еще не было слишком поздно, чтобы вы успели исправить то, что произошло.  
— Что там будет? — Чарльз подался вперед. — Что в этом будущем такого?  
Китти подняла глаза и начала рассказывать.

— Мистик собрала Братство, — спокойно говорила она, — и вытащила Магнето из тюрьмы. Чуть подтолкнула в нужном направлении, и он начал войну с людьми. Вы пытались остановить его, но он не желал вас слушать. Человечество не стало разбираться, кто из мутантов на чьей стороне, и они начали уничтожать всех, кого могли найти. Уничтожили школу и добрались до Церебро — они нашли способ использовать его для поиска мутантов. Потом они начали искать тех, у кого могли появиться дети-мутанты. Потом — внуки.  
Чарльз сжал кулаки. Эрик все это время был прав — все случилось так, как он предсказывал.  
— Они создали лагеря, — продолжила Китти. — Нас осталось совсем немного. Вы — наша последняя надежда, профессор. Другого шанса у нас нет.  
Чарльз опустил голову.  
— Что я могу сделать? Уговорить Эрика принять людей?  
— Хотя бы просто не дать ему начать войну. Как можно дольше. Переманить его на вашу сторону.  
— У меня не получится, — он потер виски. — Эрик не станет меня слушать. Тем более не станет со мной объединяться. И кто знает, к чему это приведет... мы вытащим его сейчас, озлобленного, и он все равно не откажется от своих идей. Его невозможно переделать, можно только держать подальше от людей, так, чтобы он был не опасен.  
Китти пожала плечами.  
— Он предложил нам этот план. Я думаю, профессор, Магнето знал, о чем он говорит. Там — там нам пришлось объединиться. Слишком мало нас осталось, было не до выбора сторон.

Будущее; Чарльз всегда верил в человечество, верил в прогресс: они жили в удивительное время, их поколение обречено было на величие; а оказалось, что все это время Эрик был чертовски прав.  
Увидев угрозу, человечество тут же выставило броню и перешло в наступление; Эрик предвидел это — или спровоцировал сам? Его Братство, те мутанты, которых смогла собрать Рейвен, и те, кто присоединился к ним после побега Эрика, все они объявили человечеству войну; человечество не стало мелочиться и стерло их, а заодно и тех, кого сочло причастными; потом тех, кто едва не стал причастным; потом тех, кто мог стать; потом тех, кто смел считать, что не все мутанты — монстры.  
Война всех против всех. Всесожжение [2] давно осталось позади — и это вина Чарльза, цена его ошибок. Исправить их один он не способен — но ему не придется делать это одному.

***

Разумеется, я думал о побеге. Много раз — тут невозможно о таком не думать.  
Сотни раз я представлял себе, как это будет: я разнесу эти стены, разобью стекло, охранники не смогут ничего мне сделать. Вспоминать о реальности было неприятно. Я вряд ли способен был на побег — лучшее, на что мне бы хватило сил, это пойти на проволоку [3]. Но ее тут не было, и я смирился.  
Другой вариант побега — надеяться на других. Кто-нибудь за мной придет — не охранник, кто-то из тех, кого я знал, или тех, кто знал меня. Они придут и вытащат меня отсюда — но я никогда не знал, кто это может быть.  
Чарльз? Он упрятал меня сюда. Я надеялся, что это будет Чарльз, я скучал по нему. Но я не хотел, чтобы он видел меня беспомощным; не знаю, почему мне так важно, что он подумает, когда увидит меня. В конце концов, если он все же придет... вряд ли он бы стал надеяться, что я сижу тут в вечернем костюме, благоухая парфюмом. Иначе он бы вовсе не стал вытаскивать меня из этого рая, верно?  
Может быть, это будет Рейвен? Она была на моей стороне. Еще немного — и она решилась бы; может, у нее была возможность все обдумать? Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло там, наверху; но она уж наверняка хорошенько поразмыслила над нашими идеями. Если она осталась на моей позиции — мне хотелось верить, что однажды она придет за мной.

Кто-то обязан был прийти; а до тех пор я придумывал себе собеседников. Быть все время одному невыносимо, я привык быть один, конечно, но там всегда можно было найти других людей — пара слов продавцу газет, ничего не значащая болтовня с портным, — я не придавал этому большого значения, но там, оказавшись в абсолютной изоляции, ужасно скучал по таким пустым фразам.  
Целыми днями я мог лежать на постели — тощий матрас на ледяном полу, — и воображать свободу. Я бы вернулся в особняк Чарльза, разложил бы свои вещи на постели — интересно, что Чарльз сделал с этой комнатой? Я оставил там все свои вещи, не думал, что больше не вернусь туда, — я бы смахнул пыль, задернул шторы и полежал бы в темноте. Я так соскучился по темноте — глаза болели от этого света, яркие лампы, светлые стены, и даже если накрыться матрасом, свет все равно будет виден.  
Я бы пришел в библиотеку и устроился бы в кресле — можно взять любую книгу, увидеть печатный текст, — мне кажется, я разучился читать, вовсе забыл, как выглядят буквы. Развел бы огонь в камине и согрелся, потом пошел бы в ванную — и набрал бы горячей воды, чтобы хорошенько отмокнуть и смыть с себя бетонную пыль. От этой пыли в камере было никуда не деться, она попадала в еду, в постель, под одежду. Страшно даже представить, сколько тонн бетона я успел так съесть.

Я представлял себе встречи со знакомыми — просто пройтись по улице и видеть людей, заговорить с ними, я успел забыть, как это происходит. Я представлял себе беседы с Чарльзом — много часов я лежал на полу и говорил, вслух или про себя, придумывал и его ответы — я быстро забываю голоса, и по его голосу я скучал больше всего. Я помнил только ощущение — как его улыбку было слышно, как она разгоняла кровь в моих сосудах, — я помнил его невероятный акцент. Не так уж много, но этого хватало: я старался концентрироваться на словах, находил аргументы в поддержку своей позиции, находил аргументы против. Как бы Чарльз возражал? На что бы он сослался? Как бы он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся мне?  
Иногда я был вознагражден: галлюцинации, конечно, плохая награда, но я был рад видеть Чарльза хотя бы таким, нереальным. Самое важное — поверить, что он реален, и не замечать, что его здесь нет.  
Реже я представлял себе других: свою мать, к примеру. Сложно даже описать, что такое — увидеть свою мать здесь, в бетонной клетке. В моих мечтах она держала мою руку, говорила мне, что все будет в порядке — говорила на нашем родном языке, который я не слышал уже много лет. Я пытался рассказать ей про все эти годы, про охоту, про Чарльза, про тюрьму, — но голос срывался, язык не подчинялся. Я часто плакал, и я не стыжусь — моя мать и Чарльз были единственными, при ком я мог позволить себе плакать.

Время от времени я видел Шоу. То Клаусом Шмидтом, то куском плоти с прорезью во лбу, то франтом в светлом костюме; и каждый раз он поздравлял меня. Не успело его тело остыть, как я тут же занял его место; не смог это место удержать, но всё приходит с опытом, конечно. Пивной путч тоже провалился; от таких сравнений каждый раз меня трясло.  
Нельзя сказать, что я не был ему рад. Галлюцинации с Шоу куда лучше полной пустоты; в конце концов, я и правда перенял его идеи. Он даже пытался заботиться обо мне — ну, в пределах того, что он считал заботой.

***

Сочинить более-менее работающий план побега было чертовски сложно, и Чарльзу, Китти и Хэнку пришлось сидеть над этим не одну ночь. Впрочем, они справились — хотя им пришлось отказаться от помощи учеников; втягивать несовершеннолетних в организацию побега одного из самых опасных преступников в мире было неэтично, хотя, конечно, это здорово упростило бы дело.  
Но они смогли обойтись своими силами — никаких лишних помощников, которые будут путаться под ногами. Как раз то, что надо. На бумаге план выглядел достаточно простым — пробраться в Пентагон вместе с экскурсией, там никто не обратит на них внимания, отключить камеры и пройти в тюремный блок. Там Чарльз отвлечет охранников, а после вместе с Китти вытащит Эрика из камеры; а после им останется только максимально незаметно сбежать и увезти Эрика в безопасное место. Потом через Церебро Чарльз слегка поправит записи: Эрика признают мертвым, и о нем вовсе забудут.

Разумеется, Чарльз нервничал из-за всего их мероприятия. Идея вытащить Эрика из тюрьмы казалась ему совершенно нереальной: тогда, после Кубы, он бы не поверил, если бы ему рассказали, что он правда будет это делать. Тогда Чарльз искренне считал, что Эрик заслужил пожизненное; теперь Чарльз уже не был так уверен.  
Эрик будет злиться; он может отказаться разговаривать с Чарльзом; он точно не впустит его в свою голову; им повезет, если они смогут уговорить Эрика остаться с ними хотя бы на пару недель.

Осуществить их план — первую часть — оказалось куда легче, чем Чарльз ожидал. Они смешались с толпой — Чарльз в потертом вельветовом костюме, Хэнк в идиотской рубашке с пальмочками и Китти — джинсы, два хвостика и пузыри из жвачки. На одном из поворотов Чарльз и Китти незаметно отошли в сторонку, к туалетам, и оттуда на кухню, а Хэнк достал свой хитрый передатчик.  
Они держали связь телепатически — Хэнк шел дальше с экскурсией, внимательно слушая гида, а Китти и Чарльз тем временем уже прошли в лифт. Охранник, который нес Эрику ужин, их не заметил, и Чарльз осторожно усыпил его. Забрав поднос, он глянул на содержимое: ужин выглядел ужасно неаппетитно, и это после всех тех чудесных запахов на кухне. Как им это удается, интересно, — сделать из вкусных продуктов совершенную дрянь?  
Убедить охранника в коридоре, что Чарльз и Китти именно те, кто и должен здесь быть, было несложно, и они прошли к камере — стеклянный пол, он же потолок камеры, и пятиугольная комнатка — и Эрик.

Чего Чарльз не ожидал, так это увидеть Эрика... таким. Он лежал на полу в камере — Чарльзу стало нехорошо от тесноты, хотя он сам был снаружи, — и выглядел болезненно потерянным. Какой, должно быть, это удар по его самолюбию. О психике Эрика после такого Чарльз даже не хотел думать — у них, похоже, еще будет полно проблем с этим.  
Китти коснулась его плеча, и Чарльз сосредоточился. Ему нужно было остановить охрану — иначе они начнут стрелять. Пластиковые пули, Чарльз сам им это посоветовал когда-то.  
Китти помогла Эрику вылезти из камеры, и Чарльз тут же взял его за руку — сжал его ладонь, и Эрик в ответ стиснул его пальцы так, что Чарльз почти услышал хруст костей.  
— Все в порядке, — шепнул Чарльз. — Я пришел за тобой. Всё будет в порядке.  
— Чарльз... — Эрик сглотнул. Он был совершенно дезориентирован — Чарльз и без погружения в его мысли чувствовал, что Эрик не верит в происходящее. Ладно, это подождет; сначала им нужно будет выбраться из Пентагона.

Чарльзу удалось заставить всех поверить, что Эрик до сих пор в камере — ничего необычного не происходит, сигнализация сработала впустую, бывает, — и до стоянки они дошли без приключений. На Эрика накинули пальто, и никто не обратил внимание на его робу, охранники равнодушно глянули на них и вернулись к своим делам.  
Последняя часть плана — Эрик переоделся на заднем сиденье арендованной машины и теперь куда больше походил на прежнего себя, в своей старой водолазке и светлых брюках. К счастью, внешне он не изменился — разве что немного похудел. Приведя себя в порядок, Эрик сел прямо и подвинулся, пуская Чарльза на заднее сиденье.  
— Не смей лезть ко мне в голову, — заявил он, настороженно поглядывая по сторонам.  
Чарльз успокаивающе коснулся его руки.  
— Я не буду. Пока ты сам не разрешишь мне. Не раньше.  
Это займет много времени — очень много времени, — но Чарльз был не против подождать.

Эрик впал в ступор, узнав дату. Он не ожидал, что прошло так много времени, похоже, там ему не говорили ничего о внешнем мире.  
— Ты наверстаешь, — Чарльз улыбнулся ему. — Я помогу тебе.  
Эрик недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Из-за тебя я оказался там, — пробормотал он. — Зачем ты... для чего я тебе понадобился?  
Чарльз закусил губу. Он бы не хотел говорить об этом при Хэнке. Не сейчас — он ведь даже не успел выбрать из миллиона своих оправданий то самое, которое могло бы сработать. Но вопрос уже прозвучал; пришлось выкручиваться.  
— Китти рассказала мне, что произойдет в будущем, — осторожно начал Чарльз. — И я пытаюсь исправить это. Исправить свои ошибки. Я не... не должен был делать то, что сделал, Эрик. Мне очень жаль, — он снова коснулся руки Эрика, но тот отдернул руку.  
— Тебе жаль?! Жаль?! Я просидел в этой клетке... больше десяти лет, Чарльз, а тебе... очень жаль?  
Чарльз стиснул зубы.  
— Я мог оставить тебя на свободе и позволить тебе уничтожить человечество. Я мог убить тебя. Я предпочел посадить тебя в тюрьму, и я признаю, что ошибся. Я должен был прийти за тобой много лет назад. Но я... я не могу тебя контролировать, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, Эрик. Не могу и не хочу. Так что я попытался хотя бы защитить мир от ядерной войны. Впрочем, в будущем ты все равно ее начал, и мутанты пострадали от этого в первую очередь.  
Эрик недоверчиво глянул на него.  
— Я тебе не верю, Чарльз. Но туда я точно не вернусь. Так что... какие у нас дальше планы?

***

В камере я перебирал свою жизнь по дням: я смутно понимал, что эта жизнь закончилась на Кубе. Живой мертвец, человек без будущего; я так и сгнию в этой клетке. Мне было тридцать два, когда я попал туда; сколько мне будет, если я выберусь, я не знал. Сколько я еще протяну.  
Это располагало к воспоминаниям — я перечислял для себя, что я успел. Завести семью? Прочерк. Завести детей? Прочерк. Завести друзей... прочерк, полагаю. Я успел попутешествовать по миру, убить несколько нацистов, отомстить за мать. Уничтожить человечество я не успел; в камере я жалел об этом.

Часто я вспоминал о том, что принято называть личной жизнью. Мое тело любезно напоминало мне об этом, и каждый раз я воскрешал в памяти тех, с кем я занимался сексом. Не знаю, можно ли было назвать это занятием любовью — я никогда никого не любил романтически, так, как это принято воспевать в культуре.  
Девочка из «бригады радости», кожа да кости, Шоу наблюдал за нами, и ей пришлось делать все самой: меня сковал страх, и я едва мог пошевелиться.  
Проститутка в Бизонии [4] — я принес ей чулки с черного рынка, и она честно отработала подарок.  
Секретарша одного из нацистов — ей нужно было внимание, мне нужна была информация; мы совершили выгодный обмен и расстались без сожалений.  
Еще парочка проституток, безымянных и не слишком опытных; они были достаточно чистыми и молились перед сексом. Я оставил им обеим больше денег, чем было уговорено: не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло.  
И Рейвен — хотя ее вряд ли можно считать, ничего так и не было. Она прежде всего сестра Чарльза и потенциальный союзник; лучше было разочаровать ее отказом, чем разочаровать действием: я не склонен переоценивать свои возможности.  
Обнаженное женское тело никогда не вызывало во мне особых эмоций, как, впрочем, и обнаженное мужское. Если бы я зажил нормальной жизнью и женился, то даже самая холодная жена гуляла бы от меня; я не верю в вариант, где кто-нибудь любит меня так сильно, чтобы всю жизнь терпеть рядом.

Даже не знаю, как бы сложилась моя жизнь, не случись войны. Гитлера и войны. Что бы со мной тогда стало? Я бы стал портным, как отец? Коммивояжером? Я даже не помню, кем хотел стать в детстве; из тогдашних желаний всплывает только «Б-же, позволь нам остаться в живых». Б-г, помнится, тогда меня проигнорировал; в ответ я стал игнорировать его.  
Мать всегда зажигала свечи в шаббат; даже в самые тяжелые времена она находила способ исполнять традиции. Ее это не спасло; но я часто ловлю себя на мысли, что не отказался бы от этого сейчас. Плевать на свечи — но, полагаю, менора бы мне пригодилась.  
Традиции всегда казались мне способом пережить трудные времена. В лагере очень помогало придумывать себе ритуалы: это занимало время, это приводило мысли в порядок. Каждый день приводить себя в порядок — как только ты сдаешься, ты умираешь; кажется, я читал об этом в чьих-то мемуарах. Тогда это и правда спасло меня; здесь соблюдать те же самые традиции было глупо. В Пентагоне, к счастью, не водилось вшей, но я все равно исправно заправлял постель каждый день — каждый раз, когда я просыпался. Я старался есть то, что мне приносили, в определенном порядке: основное блюдо, гарнир, скудный десерт. Столовые приборы нужно класть ровно на край подноса — миллиметр в сторону, и я уже не находил себе места от беспокойства.

Милые маленькие обсессии; это помогало привести себя в чувство. Я царапал себя и наказывал, когда не мог вспомнить что-то нужное: здесь нужным оказывалось всё. Я говорил сам с собой на немецком, на французском, на испанском; я писал пальцем на полу всё, что помнил на идише. Я наловчился давать самому себе пощечины и ковырять кожу пластмассовой вилкой; писать кровью было не слишком удобно, но вариантов не было.  
Я пообещал себе: когда я выберусь отсюда, я куплю себе хорошую ручку и пачку бумаги; но с каждым днем надежда оказаться на свободе таяла. Я никогда не выберусь; я умру здесь, и никто не придет закрыть мне глаза.

***

Эрик впал в ступор еще до того, как они выехали из самого Вашингтона, — оцепенел на своем месте, уставился в одну точку, и Чарльз решил не тревожить его, только осторожно приобнял за плечи, чтобы Эрик понял, что он не один.  
Мысли шли по кругу: повезло, что информация об Эрике была засекречена, ученики не станут от него шарахаться. Может, Эрик начнет шарахаться от учеников, слишком много людей сразу — после десяти лет. Его комнату вычистили от пыли, но захочет ли Эрик в ней жить? Неудачное время, самый разгар учебы, если бы Китти явилась к ним летом, когда Чарльз может уделить Эрику все свое время... Нужно будет передать Хэнку часть классов, чтобы оставить себе только занятия с телепатами и дополнительный урок по генетике. Сможет ли Эрик адаптироваться? Не лучше ли было пристрелить его на Кубе? Лучше для всех.  
Чарльз глянул на него. Эрик понемногу оттаивал; они только-только выехали из Балтимора, и Чарльз покрепче обнял Эрика. Тот положил голову на плечо Чарльза; легко коснувшись виска Эрика, Чарльз погрузил его в глубокий сон. Им ехать еще несколько часов, так что Эрик успеет выспаться и отдохнуть.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до школы, плечо у Чарльза уже затекло. Но будить Эрика было неразумно, и Чарльз терпел: он разглядывал спящего, восстанавливая в памяти давно забытые дни. Дурацкая тюремная стрижка Эрику не шла, и Чарльз был уверен, что Эрик снова будет отращивать волосы — до Кубы он каждый день делал укладку, патологически не выносил неопрятности и от всех остальных требовал того же. Нужно будет купить ему одежды — старая давно вышла из моды, ткань пролежала слишком долго, на пару недель этого хватит, конечно, но дальше придется вести Эрика по магазинам.  
— Просыпайся, — Чарльз легко пощекотал Эрика, когда они наконец приехали. — Мы на месте.  
Эрик открыл глаза, и Чарльз ощутил душную волну его паники.  
— Все в порядке, — быстро сказал он. — Ты уже не в тюрьме. Это мой дом, ты его помнишь? Наш дом, мы жили здесь все вместе.  
Эрик кивнул, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, и вылез из машины. Двигался он скованно — десять лет практически без движения, в той камере было не развернуться.  
— Пойдем, я покажу тебе твою комнату, — Чарльз взял его за руку, и Эрик снова сжал его ладонь. Тень прежнего Эрика — Чарльзу даже не верилось, что они были знакомы раньше.

Ученики не обращали на Эрика особого внимания. Новенький — у них в школе периодически появлялись взрослые, которых Чарльз находил через Церебро; школа помогала им адаптироваться, и они уезжали; Эрика явно приняли за такого же новичка. Тем лучше — хотя Чарльз и так не собирался ничего никому объяснять.  
В комнате Эрика — той же самой комнате — Чарльз осторожно усадил Эрика на заправленную кровать.  
— У тебя есть вопросы?  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Один вопрос. Это точно не галлюцинация? Они бывают очень реальными.  
— Нет. Это всё по-настоящему, — Чарльз придвинул стул и сел напротив. — Еще вопросы?  
— Зачем тебе это понадобилось? Я помню про будущее. Но не верю, — Эрик тихо хмыкнул. Чарльз качнул головой.  
— Можно показать тебе? Я не буду читать твои мысли, обещаю. Просто покажу то, что я узнал от Китти.  
Эрик кивнул, и Чарльз снова потянулся пальцами к виску.

— То есть ты украл меня из-под носа собственной сестры, — сказал Эрик, растянувшись на постели. — Очень благородно, Чарльз. Высший балл. Хвалю.  
Чарльз хмыкнул.  
— Я знаю, что виноват, Эрик. Я хочу... не исправить это, исправить вряд ли получится. Как-то... искупить вину. Помочь тебе вернуть свою жизнь.  
— Ты ее не вернешь, — мрачно отозвался Эрик. — Я уже не буду тем, кем был раньше. Я, знаешь, много об этом думал... там только думать и остается. Даже спать иногда сил нет.  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул.  
— Прости. Мне очень жаль, Эрик.  
— Я знаю, что тебе жаль, — Эрик фыркнул и сел. — Еще бы тебе не было жаль. Тогда ты бы не был Чарльзом Ксавье. Но этой своей жалостью ты ничего не добьешься, ты знаешь? Так что давай закроем эту тему. Ты уже испортил мне жизнь, так что теперь попробуй как-то помочь мне начать всё заново. Я постараюсь не начать войну в этой версии, обещаю. Если ты вовремя хлопнешь меня по рукам.  
Чарльз улыбнулся.  
— Я постараюсь. Так, а теперь раздевайся и ложись. Тебе лучше поспать, чтобы набраться сил. Ты десять лет не спал в нормальной постели.

***

Память играет с нами удивительные штуки.  
Далеко не все из того, что мы помним, на самом деле случалось — и мы помним не всё, что с нами случалось. Известный факт, но я узнал это на своем опыте — многие прописные истины я открывал сам.

Взять, к примеру, день освобождения. Мне в тот день исполнилось пятнадцать лет — я обнаружил это позже, когда нашел время сопоставить даты. В моей памяти — идеалистической, оптимистичной ее части, — отпечаталось освобождение героическое, с помпой, с белыми флагами, счастливые лица солдат, счастливые узники. Между тем та часть моей памяти, которая зачем-то хранит правду, любезно напоминает мне: я прятался, вздрагивая от каждого звука, и потерял сознание, когда увидел людей в белых халатах.  
Видите? Мне хочется мнить себя героем; героического я не совершил ничего.

Интересно, как я запомню время в тюрьме. Здесь нечего преодолевать — только скуку. Снова никакой героики; когда меня арестовывали, когда меня судили, я воображал, как я буду стоять в камере, и охранники будут поражаться моему величию. Заключенный, но не сломленный.  
Ну да, как же. Видел бы я тогдашний меня теперешнего.  
Те, кто строил эту камеру, отлично знали, что делают. Потолок камеры — пол коридора; неважно, как жалок тот охранник, который приносит мне еду. Я вижу его снизу вверх, он всегда возвышается надо мной, он может пройти над моей головой, и я чувствую себя ничтожным. Дегуманизация — ты не человек, ты маленькое создание, по тебе легко пройтись, легко отправить тебя в газ.

Чудесные штуки памяти; всё хорошее становится волшебным.  
Любой день, проведенный с Чарльзом, в моей памяти превращался в счастливейший. Любая его улыбка — даже дежурная американская, из вежливости, — превращалась в улыбку дружбы. Тут я должен задать своей памяти, своему сердцу вопрос — можно ли до сих пор считать его другом? Я должен, но я не хочу знать ответ, так что оставлю памяти и сердцу решать за меня.  
Мы провели вместе едва ли полгода (с мая по октябрь — сколько это месяцев?), он предал меня, и все равно то время, что мы были друзьями, я запомнил как эйфорию. Я наконец-то был не один, я нашел таких же, как я, и мы делали общее дело — прокладывали дорожку к моей цели. Эта моя цель Чарльзу даром не сдалась, но ему тоже нужен был труп Шоу; это и сбило меня с толка. Я возомнил, что мы боремся за одно и то же, и поплатился за это. И все же — я не могу обвинять Чарльза в этом. Моя ошибка, моя вина.

Даже не знаю, чем он так поймал меня. Может, все дело в его улыбке? В его глазах? В том, как он слушал? Чарльз умеет слушать, неважно, о чем ты говоришь, он будет смотреть тебе в глаза, держать тебя за руку — «ты не один», «я поддерживаю тебя», «я на твоей стороне». Ложь, конечно, но мне так нужна была эта его ложь.  
Или, может, дело в его даре? Он не промывал мне мозги — и этим покорил меня. Спокойное осознание своей силы, он может сделать что угодно — но не будет, он предоставит мне решать самому... Как я мог на это попасться?  
Человечеству повезло, что Чарльз на их стороне. Повезло вдвойне — что он против меня, единственный, кому я не могу сопротивляться. Не могу или не хочу? Очередной вопрос, на который не стоит отвечать.

***

Китти их покинула — ей нужно было возвращаться в ее время, и Чарльз охотно позволил ей уйти. В будущем закрепится другой ход событий — Чарльзу останется только не испортить всё в очередной раз.  
Перед уходом Китти рассказала ему кое-что, что Чарльзу стоило бы знать: одного из «битлов» застрелят, Советский Союз развалится, сам Чарльз облысеет. «Битлз» Чарльз не слушал, политикой не интересовался, но последняя новость... Вот уж что стоило бы предотвратить — стоит напрячь Хэнка, у него слишком много свободного времени.

Эрик тем временем старался быть прежним Эриком, насколько это было возможно: он старательно копировал все признаки прежнего себя. Сначала форма — содержание подтянется. Тщательно подобранная одежда — Чарльз решил не рисковать и привез портного сам, чтобы Эрик не запаниковал в торговом центре; уложенные волосы — Эрик обнаружил у себя седину и обвинил в этом Чарльза; безукоризненно отстраненная манера держаться. Эрик «ваша возня просто смешна» Леншерр, все та же дрянь, что и десять лет назад; для Хэнка он нисколько не изменился, как был скотиной до Кубы, так и остался.  
Чарльз же... Чарльз видел, что стало с Эриком, понимал даже не по словам — Эрик не хотел об этом говорить, — а по жестам, по мелким привычкам, которых раньше не было (выравнивать столовые приборы на скатерти — на всем столе одним жестом, с миллиметровой точностью), по новым морщинам, по случайным взглядам. Ничего похожего на прежнего Эрика — только оболочка и осталась.

Самое паршивое — Чарльз ничего не мог с этим сделать. Эрик отказывался от любой помощи, сдался только в одном — без помощи Чарльза он не мог уснуть, бродил ночью по особняку или ворочался в постели — и поток его мыслей, поток его страха не давал Чарльзу спать. Приходилось усыплять Эрика на расстоянии, и постепенно это стало традицией — пара партий в шахматы, разговоры ни о чем (книги за последние десять лет, новые фильмы, кто из кумиров умер), а после Эрик прощался и уходил к себе, и Чарльз, выждав положенное время, усыплял его — лучше любого лекарства.  
Это, конечно, в хорошие дни. В плохие дни Эрик не выходил из комнаты, задергивал шторы и часами лежал на кровати или на полу в полумраке. В такие дни его не стоило тревожить — никаких разговоров, никаких лишних звуков, но Эрик не возражал, если Чарльз приходил помолчать вдвоем. Чарльз садился или ложился рядом, брал Эрика за руку и молчал — рядом, но не мешает. Тут, но не влезает туда, куда не просят.

Кубу они не обсуждали. Нечего было обсуждать — Чарльз смутно чувствовал, что Эрик признает свою вину, и в ответ тоже признавал, что был неправ. У него не было выхода, у Эрика... пожалуй, в тот момент сам Эрик верил, что у него нет выхода.  
О тюрьме они тоже не говорили — Эрик не был готов говорить, Чарльз не хотел слушать. Ему хватало того, что он видел: он не хотел это видеть, но не мог отвести взгляд. Впрочем, Чарльзу пока что казалось, что Эрик выкарабкается. Он вытянул себя за шиворот из болота жалости к себе, когда был еще подростком; теперь он не один, если он споткнется, собьется с пути, Чарльз подхватит его.  
Разумеется, Чарльз жалел о своем решении тогда — ему стоило оставить Эрика при себе. Чуть-чуть покопаться в его мозгах, сдвинуть пару мыслей, не больше, и они строили бы школу вместе, не было бы этих десяти лет, не было бы провала с иностранными языками — они далеко не сразу сообразили, как стоит их преподавать. Эрик бы разобрался с этим за пару вечеров; Чарльзу не пришлось бы играть в шахматы с самим собой.

***

Шутки памяти: то, что было со мной до Майами, знаю только я. Помню только я. Некому поправить меня, если я что-то спутаю: какого цвета были глаза моей матери? Где мы прятались в октябре сорок третьего? Аргентина или Чили, что было раньше, где были те двое в баре? Это умрет вместе со мной — довольно скоро, кажется. Стоит записать это, пока я не забыл.  
Но те полгода — я могу забыть их с чистой совестью; Чарльз сохранит это в памяти. Миннесота? Нет, Индиана, ужасный мотель, слишком холодная ночь в июне. Девчонка в Огайо, которая отшила нас, не дослушав. Викарий... ох, долгая история, Чарльз рассказывал ее куда лучше меня, но с тех пор «викарий» превратился в нашу внутреннюю шутку. Объяснять ее бессмысленно — люди со стороны просто не поймут, о чем идет речь; но тогда мы умирали со смеху, и потом, стоило кому-то из нас хотя бы намекнуть на ту историю...  
Сложно объяснять такие вещи. Всего полгода, и у нас сложился свой язык: жесты и слова, обозначающие сразу множество вещей, истории, которые помним мы оба, но никто, кроме нас, цитаты из книг, которые мы оба читали... общая с кем-то память. Я уже и забыл, что это такое: я всегда был один, всегда ценил свое одиночество.  
Тем хуже поступил со мной Чарльз: я существовал сам по себе, не нуждаясь в других; он показал мне, что я не один, дал мне время привязаться к нему — и бросил именно тогда, когда я разучился быть один. Мне показали, что бывает свет, о котором я забыл, а стоило мне к нему привыкнуть, как я сразу очутился во тьме.

Его доброта сыграла со мной злейшую из шуток. Каково это — оказаться одному, зная, что там есть человек, который смеялся вместе с тобой? Мы вместе колесили по стране, мы жили в одном доме, ели за одним столом; я помню тепло его кожи, помню всё волнующе случайное. Он был в моей голове, он проник мне под кожу — он так много дал мне и одним махом забрал все.  
Чарльз ничего мне не оставил — только память, и та предает меня, и некому меня поправить. От лагеря остался номер, от моей охоты — пара шрамов, а Чарльз... никаких следов на коже, только глубоко под ней, и я царапал себя, пытаясь добраться до этих следов. Мне нужно было что-то реальное — чтобы я мог убедиться, что я не придумал Чарльза, что он правда был, что это не мой бред — но я не мог ничего найти, чтобы поверить в это.  
Впрочем, и я ничего не оставил Чарльзу — немного вещей и пару синяков, может быть. Синяки давно сошли, мои вещи покрылись пылью или уже истлели — я не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Должно быть, Чарльз забыл обо мне — зачем ему помнить? Его голова забита вещами поважнее. Ничего не осталось — только пара карточек из фотокабинки, это было в Атланте... или нет? Филадельфия? Балтимор? Вот видите, даже некому напомнить мне, где это было. Чарльз тогда затащил меня в кабинку ради смеха, и на всех фотографиях он корчит рожицы, а я не знаю, куда смотреть; потом мы разорвали ленту пополам, чтобы у нас было поровну фотографий, и засунули их в бумажники; мой бумажник остался на дне чемодана в моей комнате. Что Чарльз сделал со своими карточками потом, я не знаю; на месте Чарльза я бы их сжег.

Когда так трясешься над каждым клочком воспоминаний, невозможно не анализировать все это снова и снова. Что Чарльз на самом деле думал обо мне? Иногда мне кажется, что он надо мной смеялся.  
Я слепо доверял ему — первому, кто проявил хоть немного участия. Он поманил меня, и я пошел за ним — к счастью, я смог остановиться и следовать своим убеждениям. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело; но важен факт. Чарльз, конечно, не мог этого не видеть — не знаю, насколько он пользовался ситуацией.  
Забавно, как мы повторили это «мне не все равно, пойдем со мной» с Рейвен. Использовать ее в своих целях было слишком легко; может, для Чарльза использовать меня оказалось еще легче.

***

Школу никто не отменял — возня с Эриком не освобождала Чарльза от обязанностей директора; к тому же он преподавал — занятия по развитию способностей, биология, немецкий; с французским Хэнк справлялся сам. Но в этот раз какой-то чертовски важный эксперимент отвлек Хэнка от работы, и Чарльз вызвался его подменить. День был тихий — Эрик сидел в библиотеке и читал, никаких срывов и истерик.  
Чарльзу и самому пришлось зайти в библиотеку — нужно было взять хрестоматии, которые Хэнк хранил на самой верхней полке — разумеется, он же может везде дотянуться, ему же совершенно плевать, что Чарльз ниже его на добрых десять дюймов. К счастью, Эрик все еще торчал рядом, с интересом наблюдая, как Чарльз пытается достать книги: скамеечка вечно исчезала в неизвестном направлении, а залезать на тома Британники было как-то некультурно; пришлось попросить Эрика о помощи.  
Эрик словно этого и ждал — он легко поднялся в воздух и достал нужное, все пятнадцать экземпляров, и опустил всю стопку на дубовый стол рядом с Чарльзом.  
— Спасибо, — Чарльз улыбнулся ему. — Я уже и забыл, что ты так умеешь. Так пафосно.  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Ну извини. Мне десять лет было не перед кем выделываться. Наверстываю упущенное.  
Взяв верхнюю книгу из стопки, он перелистал ее.  
— Что вы проходите? — Эрик поднял голову.  
— «Отверженных». Здесь не полностью, разумеется. Я взял свою любимую часть, остальное им дадут на мировой литературе, в переводе.  
Эрик фыркнул.  
— Любимую часть? Дай-ка угадаю — арго? Нет, монастырь! Хотя нет, точно, епископ.  
Чарльз скрестил руки на груди.  
— Епископ, — он кивнул. — Тебе, кстати, не мешало бы перечитать. Десять лет, конечно, не девятнадцать, но тем не менее.  
Эрик наклонил голову.  
— Что, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я украл твои подсвечники? — он фыркнул. — Нет уж. Я веду исключительно приличную жизнь. Практически растительную. Того и гляди, мэром стану. Дядюшка Мадлен Северного Салема, неплохо звучит, а? Ладно, пойдем, куда тебе там надо все это отнести.

Они поделили книги и вместе отнесли их в кабинет, и Эрик не пожелал уходить — устроился на задней парте, сославшись на то, что хочет освежить свой французский. Чарльз подозревал, что под этой формулой скрывается «хочу поглумиться над твоей добротой», но все равно позволил Эрику остаться.  
Дети, к счастью, почти не обращали на него внимания, и Чарльз смог провести урок без приключений: он хорошо знал французский, и дети любили и уважали его — по крайней мере, уважали больше, чем Хэнка.  
Собрав тесты и раздав домашнее задание, Чарльз отпустил учеников и подошел к Эрику, присел на край соседней парты.  
— Как тебе?  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Они не знают грамматику. Ее нужно зубрить, зубрить и зубрить. Чтобы им эти неправильные глаголы снились. Боль и страдание, только так. Вспомни, как ты сам французский учил.  
Чарльз рассмеялся.  
— Год во французской школе и хорошенькие студентки по обмену в Оксфорде? Боль и страдание, конечно. Если бы ты вел французский, дети бы тебя ненавидели. Хотя я бы скорее поставил тебя вести немецкий, у тебя идеальное произношение. Хотя нет, дети ненавидели бы тебя в любом случае, но предмет бы знали прекрасно.  
Эрик фыркнул.  
— Нам бы с тобой стоило меняться. Неделю я, неделю ты. Унылая грамматика против болтовни на свободную тему.  
Чарльз улыбнулся. Они уже строят планы на будущее — приятно знать, что Эрик вообще надеется на какое-то будущее. На прошлой неделе от него фонило суицидальными настроениями; стоит почаще вытаскивать его в общество.  
— Ты не можешь преподавать без лицензии, — с оттенком сожаления отметил он. — Тебе нужно закончить педагогические курсы. А до этого — школу. Ты ведь так и не закончил?  
Эрик покачал головой.  
— Когда бы я ее закончил? Выучился читать и писать на немецком и идише, выучил пару еврейских молитв и научился считать. Всё, школа закончилась. Дальше уже исключительно работа над собой. Боль и страдание, иначе никак. А что? Ты, надеюсь, не планируешь отправить меня учиться к этим милым деткам?  
Чарльз едва сдержал смех.  
— Нет, конечно. Ты их развратишь. Или запугаешь. Нет, тебе нужно сдать экзамены, чтобы получить аттестат, так что мы с Хэнком можем с тобой позаниматься. Сделаем тебе новые документы, зачислим тебя в вечернюю школу, у нас есть лицензия.  
Эрик фыркнул.  
— Дурацкая идея. Мне и без аттестата неплохо, знаешь. Хотя документы бы не помешали. Новое имя, новая личность. Перекрашу волосы и куплю эти... клеши.  
— Ты будешь выглядеть полным придурком, ты знаешь?  
— Знаю, — Эрик кивнул. — Буду соответствовать обстановке. Маскировка, все такое. Ладно, пойдем обратно. Отнесем учебники и поиграем в шахматы, и ты расскажешь мне про эту вашу вечернюю школу. Может, я и соглашусь.

***

Шоу-Шмидт — это продолжалось только первые пару месяцев. Потом я ему надоел; он так и не смог ничего добиться, к тому же ситуация на фронте становилась хуже и хуже, и он все чаще уезжал в Берлин — и однажды просто не вернулся, хотя его ждали обратно.  
Наши с ним занятия проходили довольно однообразно: он искал способы расшевелить меня, заставить меня проявить свои способности; я боялся его до дрожи. Боялся и ненавидел — придумывал планы мести.  
Это помогло: я должен был выжить, чтобы отомстить ему, и я цеплялся за жизнь как мог. Искал способы избежать газа, слушался охраны — мой капо [5] терпеть меня не мог, вечно давал мне самую тяжелую работу, и я выполнял ее без писка. Я не позволял себе сдаваться.

Мои соседи по бараку — мои учителя; я обязан им жизнью. Один из них научил меня английскому — не в совершенстве, конечно, но именно это выручило меня после войны. Другой делился со мной своим пайком — у него погиб сын, мой ровесник, и я, оставшись без отца, принял соседа как свою семью. Мы и правда были одной семьей там, связанные общей бедой. Мы — и другие, капо и охрана, они против нас, мы против них.  
Странно, я понял это только здесь: после лагеря я превратил себя в охрану. Холеный мужчина в дорогом костюме, тот, кто сам управляет своей жизнью; никто больше не может распоряжаться мной. Идентификация с агрессором, совсем по Фрейду — Эдипов комплекс заключенных.  
Впрочем, и там я старался следить за собой. Избавиться от вшей было невозможно — они тут же появлялись снова, — но я старался бриться каждый день, держать одежду в порядке, сохранять оболочку — сохранять хоть что-то. Бриться я начал именно там — летом, кажется, лето сорок четвертого года, когда я проходил через самый дурацкий период взросления. Бритое лицо выглядит чище, здоровее; щетина выдает человека сдавшегося. Те, кто прекращал следить за собой, сдавались и умирали — кончали с собой, попадались охране, заболевали. Те, кто держался, несмотря ни на что, жили дольше — не все выжили, конечно.

Шоу помог мне выжить. В каком-то смысле он тоже спас мне жизнь: мой отец сразу был отправлен в газ, моя мать... мы не встречались с женскими бараками, никакого общения, и я бы сошел с ума, не зная, где она и что с ней; осознание, что она мертва, помогло мне в будущем. Во всяком случае, она не страдала. И мне было кого ненавидеть за ее смерть.  
Шоу пытался сделать из меня оружие — и преуспел; я парадоксальным образом сделал именно то, чего он добивался. Не знаю, знал ли он сам, что всё так выйдет, но получилось все равно неплохо. Разве что с уничтожением людей не заладилось — хотя при здравом размышлении эта мысль все равно оказалась абсурдной. Тот, кто заставил меня возненавидеть людей, был мутантом; тот, кого я ценил больше всего на свете, защищал людей.  
К тому же уничтожение людей ничего не даст мутантам; нас слишком мало, мы слишком разъединены. Я бы не отказался от мутантского Израиля, но нас мало, у нас нет земли; идея Чарльза о школе, пожалуй, стала бы отличным стартом.

Ну вот — я обещал себе не вспоминать о нем хотя бы несколько минут, и вот опять он в моих мыслях. Не знаю, как он это делает; я пропитался им.  
Только ему я мог позволить знать. Разумеется, скрыть такое было невозможно, лето, нельзя же все время ходить в рубашках с длинным рукавом; но только Чарльз мог видеть, что это значит для меня. Остальные просто не обращали внимания, не понимали; Чарльз видел всё. Он знал, что может напомнить мне об этом — семнадцать лет прошло, больше половины моей жизни, и все еще были вещи, которые напоминали мне...  
Чарльз знал все такие вещи; он знал все способы успокоить меня. Тепло его рук, легкое касание разума, интонации — и я снова мог дышать, снова мог нормально мыслить. Он знал все мои слабости — может, он пользовался этим. Не знаю; я безгранично доверял ему.

***

Дел было по горло: Чарльзу позвонили из Хьюстона, и ему пришлось посидеть над картой, планируя маршрут. Он бы предпочел использовать самолет, но Хэнк занимался очередными усовершенствованиями, и двигатель был наполовину разобран. Пришлось ехать самому — два дня туда, два дня обратно, день в Хьюстоне, чтобы убедить родителей и уладить все формальности.  
Два дня с ночевкой в Чаттануге, где Чарльз никак не мог отделаться от мелодии Глена Миллера [6], и он наконец оказался в Хьюстоне. Поколесив по городу, он нашел нужный адрес: ему повезло, и родители, и девочка, за которой он приехал, оказались дома.  
Телекинез, черная кожа, мать в ужасе от перспективы расстаться с дочкой; Чарльз всегда радовался, видя такие любящие семьи. Его собственные родители так и не узнали о его мутации; мать Эрика погибла в какой-то степени из-за его дара; родители этой девочки знали о ее мутации и принимали дочь такой, какая она есть. Не всем его ученикам так везло, кого-то Чарльзу приходилось забирать от родителей обманом, чтобы спасти детей от издевательств.

— У нас учатся не только белые дети, — терпеливо объяснял Чарльз, сидя на диване в уютной гостиной. — Есть и коренные американцы, инуиты, за одной девочкой мы летали на Гавайи. Мы следим за тем, чтобы не было конфликтов из-за этого, никакой сегрегации, разумеется. Девочки живут в отдельном крыле, мальчикам туда нельзя. Мы стараемся учить детей терпимости ко всем различиям, уважать чужую религию, хотя мы даем светское образование. Но верующие дети могут посещать церковь в городе, мы сопровождаем их до церкви и обратно, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Старшеклассникам можно свободно выходить в город и ездить в Нью-Йорк — с кем-то из преподавателей, конечно, — он перевел дыхание. — Наша программа составлена так, чтобы уделять внимание всем областям знания, есть лаборатории для тех, кто интересуется естественным науками, и библиотека, которую мы регулярно пополняем. Мы преподаем иностранные языки, немецкий и французский... к сожалению, испанского у нас нет, но мы работаем над этим. На каникулы ученики уезжают домой, если хотят, и родители могут навещать детей в любое время.  
Эта речь уже отлетала у Чарльза от зубов: ему приходилось часто повторять ее перед самыми разными родителями. Белые и цветные, любящие и равнодушные, из всех слоев общества — однажды ему пришлось забирать сына у своего приятеля из школы, и тот изрядно удивился, узнав, что Чарльз мутант — и что Чарльз всё это время был мутантом за его, приятеля, спиной.  
После стольких повторений Чарльз знал и самые популярные вопросы, те, которые задавали практически все родители.  
— Все наши выпускники, кто подавал заявления в колледжи, поступали без проблем, — терпеливо объяснял он, — многие даже получали стипендии. У нас хорошая репутация, а то, что наши ученики — мутанты, держится в тайне. Обучение бесплатное — у нас много детей из небогатых семей, и доступность образования для нас принципиально важна. Школа спонсируется из благотворительного фонда, многие родители предпочитают перечислять деньги туда. Лучшие ученики получают в школе стипендию, но многие не тратят ее, оставляя на будущее. Питание бесплатное, у нас есть приходящая кухарка... видите ли, мы стараемся сделать так, чтобы наши ученики получали лучшее.

Мать девочки наконец успокоилась, и они с дочерью ушли собирать ее вещи, а Чарльз пока что болтал с отцом — рассказывал ему полулегенду о создании школы. В этой легенде был Эрик — в их рекламных буклетах была красивая история их дружбы и совместных планов по «оказанию помощи» мутантам, но, разумеется, никакого радикализма, никакой Кубы — только «печальный личный опыт» и «желание помочь тем, кто нуждается в защите».  
Один такой буклет Чарльз оставил в Хьюстоне — там был адрес и телефон школы, чтобы родители могли навещать детей. Впрочем, буклет доставался не всем — некоторые из родителей не знали, где школа: Чарльз вовсе не хотел, чтобы ненавистники мутантов являлись к школе и действовали ему на нервы.  
Девочка сама спустила чемодан вниз: она явно тренировала свои способности сама, дома, и Чарльз невольно улыбнулся. Здорово, что у нее есть мотивация; он видел много мутантов, ненавидящих свою природу.

И снова двое суток в дороге; они переночевали в Ноксвилле, и Чарльзу пришлось немного отвлечь портье, чтобы записать новую ученицу как свою дочь; хотя сложно было удержаться и не записать их как «мистер Гейз и дочь».  
По дороге они болтали обо всем на свете: Чарльз рассказывал о школьных порядках, рассказывал о других своих поездках, без имен, конечно; к Балтимору они уже были почти друзьями.  
Они приехали в школу только вечером. Солнце уже давно зашло, и Чарльз провел новенькую в женское крыло и отыскал для нее местечко. Еще немного, и им придется расширяться; учеников прибывало больше, чем могло поместиться в особняке, и это с учетом того, что далеко не все мутанты соглашались приехать.  
Устроив девочку, Чарльз выдохнул с облегчением. Завтра утром она придет к нему, и он зачислит ее в нужный ей класс и подберет дополнительные курсы в соответствии с ее склонностями и интересами; к концу недели она заведет себе подруг, к концу месяца все будут считать, что она была здесь с самого начала года.

Поздний вечер, школа укладывалась спать; Чарльзу нужно было найти Эрика и уложить спать его. Он искренне надеялся, что Эрик не злится, и надеялся, что вскоре Эрик сможет ездить с ним: Чарльз ужасно скучал по их поездкам, по всем этим мотельчикам в маленьких городках, по ворчанию Эрика над картой, по их дурацким шуткам — один викарий чего стоит, Чарльз до сих пор смеялся над той историей.  
Эрик нашелся на кухне — он заваривал себе чай, и от двери Чарльз видел, что руки у него слегка дрожат.  
— Привет, — Чарльз подошел к нему, и Эрик повернулся.  
— Привет, — он кивнул. — Как съездил?  
— Привез ее, — Чарльз вздохнул. — Как ты? Ты смог уснуть?  
Эрик снова кивнул.  
— Да, без проблем.  
Чарльз фыркнул.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста. Я же вижу, что ты ужасно не выспался... если ты вообще спал. Я ведь помню, как ты выглядишь, когда не можешь спать, — он легко коснулся волос Эрика. — Пойдем, я тебя уложу.  
— Я же сказал, — Эрик поморщился, убирая его руку. — Не надо. Я справлюсь.  
Чарльз покачал головой.  
— Я тебя уложу. Ничего страшного, что ты не можешь уснуть сам, честное слово. Это... объяснимо, — он постарался говорить спокойно. Чарльз даже без залезания в его мысли ощущал злость Эрика — злость и стыд, Эрик всегда терпеть не мог напоминания о своих слабостях, а невозможность заснуть без чужой помощи была именно слабостью, позорным свидетельством его несамостоятельности, его неспособности обходиться без других.  
Сжав руку Эрика, Чарльз повел его наверх; в спальне он тактично отвернулся, пока Эрик раздевался. Когда Эрик лег, Чарльз присел на край его кровати. Он и сам уже хотел спать, поездка ужасно его вымотала, но ему нужно было еще дойти до своей комнаты.  
Эрик прикрыл глаза и сжал его руку.  
— Не уходи, — пристыженно попросил он, и Чарльз погладил его пальцы.  
— Я не уйду, — успокаивающе сказал он. — В следующий раз я отправлю Хэнка. Прости, я не должен был уезжать так надолго.  
Эрик согласно кивнул.  
— Не должен был, — охотно подтвердил он. — Останься сегодня со мной, пожалуйста. Здесь. Нам хватит места, я постараюсь не пинаться.  
Чарльз замялся. Это было слишком — они никогда не переходили эту границу, но Чарльз сам был виноват: оставил Эрика надолго одного, зная, что... Но Эрик по-прежнему держал Чарльза за руку, ожидая ответа, и Чарльз принялся расстегивать рубашку. Он все равно слишком устал, чтобы тащиться до своей комнаты.  
Забравшись в постель рядом с Эриком, Чарльз снова взял его за руку и потянулся к своему виску. До утра их никто не потревожит.

***

Мне двадцать три — начинается моя охота. Восемь лет я пытался восстановить свою жизнь, собрать ее по кусочкам, я работал над собой — долгие годы обучения, бесконечные тренировки.  
Долгая реабилитация — голодные годы изрядно подорвали мое здоровье, но я искренне горжусь тем, что после всего, что со мной случилось, сохранил все зубы. Смейтесь, если это кажется вам смешным; они отбирали у моих людей вставные зубы, переплавляли коронки в слитки; у меня они не смогут ничего забрать.  
Побочные эффекты воспитания; я всегда следил за собой. Держать себя в форме, быть достаточно сильным, чтобы защитить себя; следить за здоровьем, чтобы тело не предало меня; поменьше алкоголя, никакого курения, о наркотиках нельзя и думать. Единственное, что я себе позволял, — снотворное. Без этих маленьких таблеток я не мог заснуть, во всяком случае, до шестьдесят второго, но я всегда следил за дозой: если выпить слишком много, можно просто не проснуться. Мне нельзя было засыпать навечно, пока я не сделал то, что должен был.  
В тюрьме я бы с удовольствием съел всю упаковку — но мне не давали лекарств, когда я их просил.

Держать себя в форме — оружие всегда должно быть готово к бою. Я тренировал свои способности — злость оказалась идеальным мотиватором, злость и ненависть; о точке спокойствия я узнал уже потом. Я тренировал память — и теперь она подводит меня; но в те дни я помнил все, что я должен был помнить. Я учил языки, чтобы везде сойти за своего, и почти забыл родной язык. Я читал — глотал книги, все подряд, все, что попадалось; изобразить образованность, как-то компенсировать... потом это наконец сыграло мне на руку — мне было что обсудить с Чарльзом, и я жадно впитывал его слова, его мнения. В чем-то мы сходились, в чем-то нет — спорить о таких вещах всегда было безобидно приятно.  
Единственное, с чем у меня не сложилось, — стрельба. Лук я предпочитал не трогать, а пистолет... к чему мне уметь попадать в цель, если пуля по моей воле может описать в воздухе любую фигуру? Главное, чтобы у меня был хотя бы маленький кусочек металла; тогда я буду непобедим.  
Охранники здесь носят пистолеты из пластика — ни капли металла, ни единой молекулы — в их крови больше железа, чем в оружии, но и этого не хватит.

Я не позволял себе отдыхать; пока я расслабляюсь, ODESSA [7] копит силы.  
Я не отказывался от чужой помощи — я был не один такой, большинство охотников за нацистами знало своих коллег. Иногда я работал вместе с «Моссадом» — меня не сдерживали их правила, я не подчинялся их инструкциям. Мы обменивались информацией; пару раз я выманивал для них нужных им людей.  
У меня были свои методы — часто я приходил в дом к своим жертвам. Я играл коммивояжера, распространял подписки на газеты, продавал чудо-утюги — и часто у меня их покупали. Если в доме оказывалась только жена жертвы, я уходил, чтобы потом вернуться; просто убить этих сук было бы кошмарно милосердно, а вот оставить их вдовами в чужой стране — как раз то самое.  
Я оставлял сиротами детей — их отцы оставили сиротой меня, всё было честно.

Странно вспоминать всё это; странно думать, что это все осталось позади. Шоу был моей последней жертвой; Чарльз заразил меня пацифизмом, как инфекцией. Я спорил с ним до хрипоты — и он оказался прав, в конечном итоге именно Чарльз оказался прав.  
Я пробовал просчитать, что было бы, если бы он не остановил меня. Если бы я смог выпустить все те ракеты. Ничего хорошего — нас бы нашли и уничтожили, нам бы не дали даже объединиться. Даже не война — уничтожение, и все из-за меня, из-за моей ошибки. Шоу задурил мне голову — даже после смерти он не выпускал меня из своей ловушки. Может, Чарльз бы смог дать мне покой — если бы я дал Чарльзу шанс.  
Если бы я не был собой — тогда все было бы нормально.

***

Чарльз проснулся первым и тут же неловко завозился, пытаясь принять удобную позу. Эрик рядом здорово мешался: он все еще спал, явно не подозревая, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, и раскинулся во сне на всю кровать, прижав Чарльза к самому краю — и заодно прижав его к постели свинцовой тяжестью своей руки.  
С трудом повернув голову, Чарльз глянул на лицо Эрика: ну как всегда, даже во сне Эрик не может выглядеть мирно и спокойно. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, и Чарльз вздохнул. Надо выбираться отсюда.  
Он попытался убрать руку Эрика и тихо выползти из кровати, не разбудив его, но, видимо, все же потревожил его сон; стоило ему взять Эрика за руку и попытаться чуть-чуть ее сдвинуть, как Эрик тут же вцепился пальцами в его запястье — но так и не проснулся. Стиснув зубы, Чарльз пихнул его локтем в бок и добавил немного телепатии, и Эрик все же открыл глаза. Судорожно вдохнув, Эрик выпустил его руку.  
— Прости, — он душераздирающе зевнул, и Чарльз сам едва удержался от зевка. — Я не привык спать с кем-то.  
— Я заметил, — Чарльз стоически кивнул и растер все-таки запястье. — Ты сильный, черт побери.  
Эрик рассеянно кивнул.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, кстати? — он пригладил растрепанные волосы. — А, точно... прости. Я тебе не мешал?  
— Ты меня чуть не придушил, — любезно ответил Чарльз, поднимаясь с постели. — Ты не видел мои носки? А, вот они.  
Эрик тоже встал и принялся одеваться, зевая едва ли не ежесекундно, и Чарльз даже ненадолго проникся сочувствием.  
— Ляг еще поспи, если хочешь, — предложил он, но Эрик помотал головой.  
— Если я сейчас еще лягу, я проваляюсь до полудня. А потом мне будет неохота вставать, а потом все равно будет уже поздно... нет, кофе выпью, и все.  
Чарльз пожал плечами и сел на кровать, застегивая рубашку. Он оглядывал комнату — Эрик снял плотные шторы, за которыми прятался от дневного света, и заменил их на светлые и почти прозрачные; книги на столе выстроены по теме; а, так вот куда делся толковый словарь, а Чарльз напрасно искал его в библиотеке. Заметив стопку листов на столе, Чарльз удивленно приподнял бровь, но тут же вспомнил — он же сам предложил Эрику описать свои чувства, чтобы выговориться: рассказывать все это Чарльзу Эрик не хотел, а листы можно будет потом сжечь. Чарльз надеялся, конечно, что перед сожжением Эрик даст ему прочитать, но если нет — его право. Это его личное дело, что делать со своей памятью; Чарльз не имеет на нее никаких прав.

К счастью, у Чарльза давно уже выработался режим дня — он всегда просыпался в одно и то же время и теперь никуда не опаздывал. Оставив Эрика прихорашиваться, Чарльз ушел к себе — ему нужно было хотя бы побриться и почистить зубы. Когда-то — в шестьдесят пятом? Шестьдесят седьмом? — Чарльз пытался отрастить бороду, но выглядело это ужасно, и он сбрил все к чертям; повторять попытку он не стремился.  
Расписание на сегодня было забито — ни минуты передышки, ему нужно было возмещать все пропущенные за время поездки уроки, и вечером Чарльз буквально вполз в библиотеку, надеясь спокойно сыграть партию в шахматы с Эриком и отправиться спать. Но в библиотеке его ждал сюрприз: Эрик был занят. Не чтением, как обычно, вовсе нет: он говорил со старшеклассницей. Трейси, славная толстушка, она сидела рядом с Эриком и внимательно слушала его. Чарльз тоже прислушался.  
Французские идиомы. Эрик Леншерр, вечный злой коп, тот самый засранец, который скинул Шона с тарелки и бесконечно провоцировал всех остальных, сидит в библиотеке и как ни в чем не бывало объясняет школьнице устойчивые выражения, и делает это куда лучше, чем все учителя, которые тут работали. Чарльз даже позавидовал Трейси — ему бы так кто объяснял в свое время, может, все это куда лучше улеглось бы у него в голове.  
Чарльз бы послушал еще, но Эрик заметил его и вернул Трейси ее тетрадь.  
— Завтра продолжим, ладно? Привет, Чарльз. Садись.  
Чарльз покорно сел, и Эрик достал шахматную доску. Заметив взгляд Чарльза, он улыбнулся.  
— Она с подружкой учила пересказ. Я думал, у меня кровь из ушей польется.  
— Ты знаешь, что я скажу.  
— Знаю, — Эрик пожал плечами. — Я не хочу преподавать. Но я подумаю над этим. Нужно же чем-то заняться, раз уничтожить мир не получилось. Не утюги же продавать, в конце концов.  
Чарльз хихикнул.  
— Как тебе старшеклассницы? — он подмигнул Эрику. — Наслаждаешься их вниманием? Или поражаешься их нравам? Слишком короткие юбки, слишком яркий макияж?  
Эрик фыркнул.  
— Ты же знаешь, какие женщины мне нравятся, — он глянул на Чарльза, и тот хмыкнул.  
— Ну да. Голые. И синие. Знаю-знаю. Но все же?  
Эрик откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Что за вопросы, Чарльз? Я им в отцы гожусь. И ты тоже, кстати. Твой ход.

***

По неясным мне причинам я вспоминаю о Рейвен куда реже, чем она того заслуживает.  
Я был несправедлив к ней — и я хотел бы за это извиниться. Я не воспринимал ее всерьез — хотя, пожалуй, и до сих пор не воспринимаю.  
Она никогда не была для меня чем-то... отдельным, обладающим собственной волей. Всегда только средство повлиять на Чарльза; не знаю, намеренно ли Чарльз манипулировал ей. Впрочем, получалось у него неплохо — ну, до определенного момента.

Интересно, что с ней стало после Кубы. Я надеялся, что она пойдет за мной, но мне так и не дали никуда уйти. Осталась ли она с Чарльзом? Или она пошла своей дорогой?  
Я заразил ее своими идеями — ложными, как после оказалось. Может быть, она предпочла средний путь? Принять себя, но отказаться от ненависти? Или она снова прячется? Или она снова рядом с братом, его верная подруга, его почти тень?  
Я бы предпочел, чтобы она держалась от всего этого подальше; может, так она сможет выжить. Я бы предпочел, чтобы она пришла за мной — может, именно она спасет меня от самого себя.

Я помню, как Чарльз жаловался на нее: ее присутствие-де мешает ему флиртовать с девчонками. Она вечно вмешивается, прерывает, как ему повезло, что теперь я могу ее отвлечь!  
Чарльз утверждал, что она делала это из вредности; мне казалось, что она была влюблена. Чарльза невозможно не любить — пожалуй, будь он женщиной, я бы тоже не устоял. Хотя нет, я знаю себя — будь Чарльз женщиной, я бы не принимал его всерьез; я бы держался от него подальше. Никогда не знаешь, что они сделают: лучше сохранять дистанцию.  
Рейвен искала у Чарльза одобрения и принятия; впрочем, она сама не особенно хотела принимать Чарльза таким, какой он есть. Это ее «держись подальше от моей головы, но люби меня любой» — для нее естественно было быть синей; для Чарльза естественно было знать, о чем думают все вокруг.  
Я не пытался закрывать от него свои мысли: он знал обо мне всё, и я охотно принимал это. Он знал обо мне все и никогда не пытался использовать это мне во вред — с его стороны это был знак доверия. Я скучаю по его присутствию в своей голове: странно и страшно оказаться в своих мыслях одному.

Возвращаясь к его сестре — иногда я думаю, может, она была влюблена в меня? Мысль почти безумная: я не давал ей никаких намеков. Я одобрял ее мутацию — и, честно говоря, ее мутация до сих пор куда важнее для меня, чем вся остальная Рейвен. Впрочем, может, ей не хватало как раз этого? Ее брат любил ее личность, платонически, конечно, но он знал ее наизусть — ему не нужно было читать ее мысли, чтобы знать, о чем она думает. Хэнк любил ее обложку — ту миловидную блондинку, которой она была обычно; я любил ее мутацию и не интересовался всем остальным. Совместить нас троих — и она была бы счастлива; увы, пока наука не дошла до этого.  
Смог бы я полюбить ее? Возможно. Если убрать с доски ее брата — она всегда будет связана с ним, в реальности меньше, чем в моем сознании. Если убрать ее легкомыслие — Чарльз ее разбаловал, позволяя ей заниматься чем угодно; мне было бы тяжело общаться с ней без Чарльза. Если убрать ее обложку — хотя и ее настоящий облик никогда не будил во мне желания. Ей не помешало бы набрать вес — немного, чтобы фигура округлилась; чтобы она не напоминала мне о голодных годах.

Слишком много «если». Когда-то Чарльз говорил мне, что любовь работает совсем не так: люди склонны любить вопреки условиям. А Рейвен... даже если бы она соответствовала всем моим условиям, я вряд ли бы любил ее.  
Что до нее — если бы она была влюблена в меня тогда, сейчас это все равно уже прошло. Я не в том положении, чтобы быть любимым; и уж тем более не в том, чтобы любить в ответ.

***

Жизнь налаживалась.  
Приближалось лето: то самое время, когда стоило бы взяться за учебу, чтобы закончить год прилично, но погода уже слишком хороша для этого, и все мысли только о прогулках — в это время года Чарльз всегда проводил уроки биологии на свежем воздухе.  
Середина мая; одиннадцать лет с той ночи, а Чарльз помнил ее, как будто это было вчера. Необычно холодная вода, соленый вкус во рту, мгновенно промокшая одежда; часы, которые на нем были, встали — семь минут до полуночи. В прошлом году Чарльз напился в эту ночь — как и во все годовщины до этого.  
В этом году он наконец-то был не один — и за разговорами они с Эриком забыли о своих напитках.

Почти пять месяцев с побега — Эрик, разумеется, до сих пор не вполне пришел в себя. Чарльз видел его лицо, когда Эрик думал, что его никто не видит, замечал его новые привычки — дурацкие привычки, но Чарльз никогда не позволял себе смеяться над ними. Эрик до сих пор иногда впадал в оцепенение, встречаясь с напоминаниями о прошлом, — обычно на несколько секунд, редко когда больше минуты, — время от времени запинался в разговоре, подыскивая слово: куда реже, чем Чарльз ожидал. Эрик жаловался, что память подводит его, но это случалось все реже.  
Чарльз замечал его мелкие успехи — день без ненужных пауз, день без срывов, день нормального общения с людьми; пару раз они ездили вдвоем в Нью-Йорк и бродили по музеям, и Эрик прошел Уитни, не цепляясь за руку Чарльза.  
Он общался с учениками — к нему часто обращались за помощью, и Эрик мало кому отказывал. В конце концов Чарльз и вовсе скинул на него телекинетиков — Эрик явно больше понимал в таких вещах, и он оправдал надежды Чарльза.

Все так и должно было оставаться — Эрик понемногу приходит в себя, а Чарльз дежурит рядом, чтобы поддержать его, — но в их планы вмешались. Чарльз ждал этого, конечно, но не так быстро — конец мая, поздний вечер; он шел по коридору и встретился взглядом с ученицей. Быстрый взгляд, момент узнавания — и ее глаза стали янтарно-желтыми.  
Конечно, это должно было случиться: она пришла в Пентагон и не нашла там того, кого искала. Чарльз поймал себя на странной мысли: он не рад видеть свою сестру. Она не пришла навестить его — она пришла забрать у него Эрика; он только начал приходить в себя, и она пришла, чтобы все испортить.  
— Ко мне в кабинет, — быстро кивнул он, и Рейвен пошла за ним.  
«Иди в мой кабинет, — Чарльз нашел сознание Эрика. — Это срочно».

В кабинете Рейвен села в одно из кресел и приняла свой настоящий облик.  
— Отпусти его, — потребовала она, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Ты знаешь, что ему здесь не место.  
Чарльз поморщился.  
— Он сам пойдет туда, куда захочет. Если он захочет уйти, я не буду его держать. Я и тебя не держал, если ты помнишь.  
Дверь скрипнула, и Эрик сел в соседнее кресло: прямая спина, идеально уложенные волосы, черная водолазка под горло. Словно не было всех этих лет — прежний Эрик Леншерр во всей красе.  
Рейвен коснулась его руки.  
— Привет, — она улыбнулась. — Я пришла за тобой.  
Эрик оглядел ее и наклонил голову.  
— Пришла, чтобы забрать меня — куда? — уточнил он с интонацией стервятника.  
— В безопасное место. Чтобы мы смогли осуществить нашу мечту, — Рейвен продолжала безмятежно улыбаться. Чарльз невольно ей позавидовал — ему бы ее наглость сейчас.  
Эрик чуть поменял позу — с настороженной на расслабленную, — и сдвинулся при этом едва ли на пару сантиметров.  
— Какую еще «нашу мечту»? — спросил он. — Мечту Шоу? Мечту, которая ведет к уничтожению нас как вида? Потрясающее предложение. Заранее на все согласен, — он устало потер виски.

Рейвен на секунду даже потеряла дар речи.  
— Ты забыл, о чем ты говорил? Тогда, десять лет назад. О том, что люди нас не примут. О том, что останется кто-то один — или люди, или мы. Ты призывал к войне...  
— И я не призываю больше, — Эрик хмыкнул. — Я был неправ, Рейвен. Мне жаль. Шоу задурил мне голову — безо всякой телепатии, заметь. Исключительно своей харизмой.  
— Ты отказался от собственных идей, — с сожалением сказала Рейвен. — Что с тобой случилось?  
— Со мной случились десять лет одиночной камеры. Слишком много времени, чтобы все обдумать. Никто не отвлекает, можно строить планы сколько угодно. И знаешь, чем эти планы всегда кончались? Провалом.  
— Ты призывал к войне, — снова начала Рейвен, но Эрик прервал ее.  
— Я видел войну. И геноцид. Вы двое этого не видели, в Америке было тихо. У меня такой роскоши не было. Я помню, как мы прятались в амбарах и подвалах, я помню лагерь. Ты думаешь, в этот раз люди поступят иначе? Как же. Нас меньше — даже меньше, чем было евреев. Вычислить, нейтрализовать, прихлопнуть. Ничего невыполнимого, — он пожал плечами. — Я знаю, на что ты надеешься. Я сам на это надеялся тогда, что мутанты будут сражаться, но... ты представляешь себе большинство мутантов? Они не умеют, не могут и не хотят сражаться. Даже за себя.  
— Мы сражались тогда, — она упрямо сжала губы.  
— Ну да, конечно, — Эрик прикрыл глаза. — Кучка подростков. Тут полно таких же. Если бы вам действительно пришлось сражаться на войне — на настоящей войне, а не в одной сраной битве, — вы бы все полегли еще в первую неделю. У меня ушли годы, чтобы превратить себя в оружие, и я все равно попался — и, кстати, у тебя тоже ушли годы, чтобы хотя бы попытаться вытащить меня. Мы не сможем воевать, Рейвен. Не сейчас. Может, лет через сто... у тебя есть шансы дожить до этого. Но к тому времени и человечество подкопит сил.  
Рейвен резко встала.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросила она, сжимая кулаки.  
Эрик даже не посмотрел на нее.  
— Тебе — одеться. Мутантам и людям — перестать считать вторую сторону врагом. Мы все — дети людей. У нас могут родиться дети, которые не будут мутантами. Да, мы другие — но мы и люди способны скрещиваться и давать плодовитое потомство, — он фыркнул. — Это как раз то, что делает нас одним видом с людьми. Если бы ты не засыпала каждый раз, когда Чарльз читал тебе свою диссертацию, ты бы это знала.  
Рейвен щелкнула зубами.  
— Прямо сейчас люди уже разрабатывают средство убить нас всех. Особая программа. Почти одобрена правительством. Они могут вычислить мутанта, как бы он ни прятался. Я знаю, как это остановить.  
— Ты попробовала остановить это в будущем, — Чарльз все же не выдержал. — Ты пристрелила создателя этой программы. И только лишний раз доказала всем, кто в этом участвовал, что они не зря начали всю эту возню.  
Эрик фыркнул.  
— Я знал, что я тебя переоценил, Рейвен. Но я не думал, что настолько. Они начинают искать способы уничтожить нас, потому что считают, что мы опасны... и ты, чтобы они перестали это делать, наглядно показываешь им, что да, мы опасны. Класс. Прекрасная логика. Чем ты вообще думала, когда решила все это провернуть?  
Рейвен сжала зубы.  
— Он промыл тебе мозги, — убежденно сказала она. — Поэтому ты...  
Эрик рассмеялся — Чарльз даже не поверил своим ушам.  
— Возможно, — Эрик пожал плечами. — Не исключаю такой вероятности. Мне наплевать. Он вряд ли мог сделать хуже, чем было до, так что...  
Рейвен влепила ему пощечину — Чарльз не успел понять, что произошло, но в следующую секунду увидел, что Эрик стальной хваткой держит запястье Рейвен.  
— Лучше не надо, — чересчур спокойно сказал Эрик. — Не заставляй меня думать о тебе еще хуже, ладно?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы нас всех уничтожили, — с ненавистью сказала Рейвен, пытаясь высвободить руку. — Тебе больше нравится торчать тут и делать вид, что внешнего мира вовсе нет.  
Эрик скрипнул зубами.  
— Я не делаю вид, что внешнего мира нет. Я знаю, что случилось в том варианте, где я попытался что-то сделать. Там нас уничтожили, ты это понимаешь? Некому было сражаться, потому что никого не осталось. Ты этого хочешь? — он встряхнул ее. — У тебя самой есть возможность жить нормальной жизнью — и ты хочешь отнять эту возможность у всех остальных? Отвечай!  
Чарльз встал из-за стола, но Эрик предупреждающе поднял ладонь.  
— Не вмешивайся, — он едва глянул на него. — Рейвен, единственный способ выжить — это показать людям, что мы можем сосуществовать. Война будет означать полное уничтожение мутантов как вида. Если ты этого хочешь, я могу просто свернуть тебе шею прямо здесь. Не думай, что я на это не способен. Я не хочу этого делать, но я не могу снова позволить себе — и тебе — всё испортить.  
— Ты уже не тот, кем ты был прежде, — Рейвен с горечью покачала головой. — Что ты хочешь делать дальше? Довериться людям?  
Эрик вздохнул.  
— Я больше никогда не буду тем, кем я был прежде, увы. Я хочу дать мутантам возможность мирной жизни. Они и так постоянно в состоянии войны. В наших силах это изменить.

Рейвен не осталась на ночь, несмотря на просьбу Чарльза; она злилась, и Чарльз предпочел не давить на нее. Он найдет ее позже и поговорит — но, кажется, слова Эрика все-таки заставили ее задуматься.  
— Ты ее разочаровал, — сказал Чарльз, закрывая за ними дверь библиотеки. Эрик фыркнул.  
— Я сам себя разочаровал, — он сел в свое любимое кресло. — Но я отлично помню, через что я прошел. И я не хочу этим детям того же. Они с домашними заданиями справиться не могут, куда им еще сражаться.  
Чарльз улыбнулся ему.  
— Я рад, что ты так решил.  
— Что, ты радуешься, что я в кои-то веки принял правильное решение? — Эрик с интересом посмотрел на него. Чарльз пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю, правильное ли это решение, — он хмыкнул. — Но я рад, что ты решил остаться здесь.  
Эрик улыбнулся и одним движением руки расставил фигуры по местам.  
— Если начнется война, первая бомба упадет как раз сюда, — серьезно сказал он пару минут спустя. — Если Рейвен этого не понимает, значит, я ее переоценил.  
Чарльз кивнул.  
— Десять лет назад я бы не поверил, если бы не увидел это своими глазами. Ты выступаешь за сотрудничество... кажется, мир перевернулся.  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был честным? Я знаю, что не смогу вести мутантов на верную смерть. Сам пойти на это — да, сколько угодно, но я не могу подставлять остальных. Если за мной вообще кто-то пойдет. Те, кого я бы хотел видеть в своей армии, достаточно умны, чтоб видеть бессмысленность всего этого; а те, кто не способен этого понять, будут только мешаться.

Они доиграли партию молча, и Чарльз уже собирался отвести Эрика спать, но тот удивил его. Убрав доску, Эрик сдвинул столик в сторону и сел на пол, устроив голову на коленях Чарльза.  
— Я соскучился по ней, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза. Чарльз запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Эрик только улыбнулся, позволяя Чарльзу портить его идеальную прическу.  
— Я тоже. Она последний раз была здесь много лет назад... ушла после Кубы, заявила, что не может больше здесь оставаться.  
Эрик качнул головой.  
— Тебе не стоило ее отпускать. Кто знает, что она могла устроить.  
Чарльз чуть улыбнулся.  
— Ей понадобилось десять лет, чтобы вытащить тебя. Нет, нет... она ушла потому, что устала от моей опеки. Я могу ее понять. Если бы со мной так нянчились, я бы не выдержал гораздо раньше.  
Эрик улыбнулся, запрокинув голову.  
— И теперь ты нянчишься со мной. Но я не против. Я соскучился по тебе, — он прикрыл глаза. — До сих пор скучаю.  
— Но я же здесь, — Чарльз скользнул пальцами по его щеке, и Эрик поймал его руку.  
— Не по тебе вообще, — он хмыкнул. — По тебе здесь, — Эрик приложил его пальцы к своему виску. — По тебе в моих мыслях.  
Чарльз замер, не зная, происходит ли это все на самом деле.  
— Пожалуйста, — добавил Эрик, заметив его смятение. — Прошу тебя, — сказал он совсем тихо, и Чарльз обхватил его голову ладонями.  
— Конечно, Эрик, — так же тихо ответил он. — Конечно.  
Эрик расслабился в его руках, и Чарльз легко проник в его разум — он столько этого ждал — и сейчас необычайно ясно понял, что и его тут тоже ждали. Эрик легко накрыл его руку своей.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил», — отчаянно подумал Чарльз, и Эрик улыбнулся ему.  
«Разумеется. Как я могу тебя оставить?».

Мирная жизнь.  
Я забыл, что это такое: мирными в моей жизни были всего несколько лет. С моего рождения до... до прихода нацистов к власти? Тогда мне было три. До Нюрнбергских законов [8]? Пять лет. До начала войны? Тогда мне было девять.  
Зависит от того, с какого момента все покатилось к черту; иногда процесс чуть замедлялся, но с трех лет я находился в состоянии войны. Был только краткий период перемирия — те самые полгода, но что такое полгода против тридцати лет?  
Я забыл — никогда не знал, что такое жить в мире. Всё, что я помнил, — это боль, ненависть и страх.

Я иногда спрашивал себя там — чего мне хочется? Войны? Разжечь пожар мировой революции, бороться за освобождение мутантов? Вслух, разумеется, я ответил бы именно так.  
И только шепотом, где-то глубоко внутри, я бы признался себе, чего я на самом деле хочу — немного мира. Я хочу место, куда я могу прийти и знать, что тут я в безопасности. Я хочу засыпать и просыпаться, зная, что мне не придется уходить отсюда. У меня было такое место, но я потерял его — и не перестаю ругать себя за это.  
Я хочу покоя. Я бы попросил немного любви, но это слишком смелая просьба; я хочу хотя бы покоя.  
Это предательство — просить о таких вещах. Покой для меня — война для остального мира, но я знаю, что не способен воевать за то, во что уже не верю. Мое участие ничего не решит; моя помощь только все испортит.

Я хочу хоть чуть-чуть не быть один — можно мне такую малость?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Лагерный жаргон: узник, который находился в стадии крайнего истощения; они напоминали скелетов, их кости едва покрывала кожа, взгляд был затуманен, а общему физическому истощению сопутствовало и психическое.  
> [2] Всесожжение — дословный перевод греческого слова «Холокост»  
> [3] Лагерный жаргон: покончить жизнь самоубийством, дотронувшись до колючей проволоки, находящейся под высоким напряжением (нередко узник не успевал дойти до проволоки: его убивали часовые-эсэсовцы, нёсшие вахту на сторожевых вышках).  
> [4] Бизония — часть Германии, после Второй мировой войны оккупированная войсками США и Великобритании.  
> [5] Лагерный жаргон: узник, выполняющий административную работу и осуществляющий надзор за рабочей бригадой.  
> [6] Прослушать песню можно [здесь](http://pleer.com/tracks/2025870ubSG).  
> [7] ODESSA (нем. «Organisation der ehemaligen SS-Angehörigen», «Организация бывших членов СС») — название, часто употребляющееся для обозначения международной нацистской организации-сети, основанной выжившими после Второй мировой войны бывшими членами СС. Целью этой группы являлось установление связи и способствование уходу от преследования (в том числе, путём переправления в другие страны и на другие континенты) тех бывших эсесовцев, кто был объявлен в розыск органами правопорядка.  
> [8] Нюрнбергские расовые законы — два расистских (в первую очередь антиеврейских) законодательных акта («основные законы») — «Закон о гражданине Рейха» и «Закон об охране германской крови и германской чести», провозглашённые по инициативе Адольфа Гитлера 15 сентября 1935 года на съезде Национал-социалистической партии в Нюрнберге. Фактически по этим законам те, кто не обладали «германской или родственной ей кровью», лишались немецкого гражданства.


End file.
